


Happy 3 Years

by writelikethissss



Series: It all started on 23 July 2010 at 8:22pm..... [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writelikethissss/pseuds/writelikethissss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fan leaves Niall takes his chance to snap his head round quickly to Harry and hiss “You need to stop that!"</p>
<p>Harry merely smirks and Niall thinks that maybe he should have just kept quiet, because one thing Harry likes to do is wind Niall up and turn him on so badly that he can’t think straight. And this is even more fun for Harry when they’re in a public place and Niall is turned on and he can’t do a thing about it. Like right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 3 Years

It’s been three years since One Direction formed and they have a show in the US which is kind of perfect because if you’d have asked any of the boys when they formed what they wanted to do the most, they probably would have said to play shows in the US.

It’s just something you want, when you decide you want to be in music, you want to break America and the boys have certainly done that.

The boys are in their M&G and they are standing in their X Factor pose which, secretly, they’re all loving. Harry is stood behind Niall and he has his hands dangerously low on Niall’s hips, which, as Niall remembers, wasn’t part of the X Factor pose at all. Also, if he’s honest, any kind of contact from Harry at the moment is sending Niall slightly insane because they have had a packed day with interviews and haven’t been able to have their Niall and Harry time like they normally would before the craziness starts.

Harry has started to massage Niall’s hip that is nearest the backdrop so people can’t see what he’s doing. Niall is squirming which probably looks quite odd to the onlooker because they can’t see Harry’s hand.

When the fan leaves Niall takes his chance to snap his head round quickly to Harry and hiss “You need to stop that!"

Harry merely smirks and Niall thinks that maybe he should have just kept quiet, because one thing Harry likes to do is wind Niall up and turn him on so badly that he can’t think straight. And this is even more fun for Harry when they’re in a public place and Niall is turned on and he can’t do a thing about it. Like right now.

The next fan wants a cuddle picture with Zayn and isn’t really bothered what the others do so Harry takes this opportunity to grab Niall round his tiny waist with his big hands and dig his fingers into Niall’s hips which he knows will leave a mark that he can kiss better later.

After M&G s an interview which is basically an American radio station talking to 1D about the last 3 years which would be fun, only Niall can think about anything other than Harry and how he wants to bite into his neck and get his hands all over his skin and have Harry’s hands all over him.

The only thing is, Niall has worked out that the next chance he will have to do this is when they get back to hotel tonight and frankly, Niall can’t wait that long. They’ve never been the type of couple that would fuck just anywhere, mainly because they’re worried about people hearing them or walking in on them. They don’t even fuck that much on the bus because there’s always someone else on it with them. However, Niall thinks, today is going to have to be an exception because there is no way in hell that he’s going to be able to wait 6 hours before he feels Harry inside him.

They’re all sitting backstage after their interviews and before the show. Harry is purposefully sticking his tongue out and licking his lips whenever he gets the chance, looking Niall right in the eye. And as Harry wanted, Niall can’t take his eyes off Harry’s cherry red lips and isn’t able to think about them anywhere other than round his dick.

So Niall jumps out of his seat, grabs Harry by the wrist, and pulls him out of his seat and out of the door. The other boys rolls their eyes at the obviousness of it.

"You ok Niall?" harry asks him sheepishly.

"I will be in a minute…." He keeps hold of Harry’s wrist, walking with big strides and pulling him quickly along the corridors and out to the parking lot.

Niall goes to the first tour bus he sees, which happens to be theirs which is good, Niall thinks, because their lube is on there. The door is locked and Niall let’s out a frustrated groan, slamming his hand on the locked door. He turns round frantically and spots the driver across the lot and sprints over to him. Niall get the key and sprints back, fumbling with the lock and finally opening the door.

"What did you tell him?" Harry asks, closing the door and making sure its locked behind him.

"That we were going to fuck" Niall responds pulling Harry into the seating area at the back of the bus by his wrist “he thought I was joking."

Niall slams Harry into the door at the back of the bus, pushing his t-shirt up and gets his hands over Harry’s warm body. Harry’s hands are roaming too but Niall isn’t in the mood for the touching and the foreplay and the kissing because he’s as horny as hell and well, they have a show to do in like, 30 minutes and he’s pretty sure that there will already be a frantic search already under way for them. It was only a matter of time before they were found, so Niall was going to make it count.

Niall started to unbutton Harry’s tight black jeans and doesn't wait to get them off before getting his fist round Harry’s dick.

"Godddd Niall!" Harry shouts biting Niall’s bottom lip. “You really horny baby?"

"Harry shut up and fuck me, we’re gonna get found in a minute, I’m betting there isn’t only one key to this fucking bus!"

Harry smirks but he’s glad because he is just as horny as Niall.

Harry unbuttons Niall’s jeans and pushes them down his legs along with his boxers, Niall steps out of them and goes to work on Harry’s jeans again, tugging them down and Harry kicks them off the rest of the way.

Harry takes control now, pushing Niall into a partition in the bus with so much force it causes something to fall and smash onto the floor.

They don’t bother to remove each other’s t shirts, seeing each other’s bare chests is not really a focus at this point.

Harry falls into his knees and takes Niall’s dick in his mouth immediately causing Niall to let out a moan of relief because its what he has wanted all day. Harry swirls his tongue round Niall’s tip and Niall can’t focus on what he wants more; fucking Harry’s warm, wet mouth or Harry fucking him. He decides quickly he wants the second one.

"Harry just fuck me, fuck me now…" Harry slides his mouth off Niall’s dick because he doesn’t need to be told twice and runs into the bunk area and back again in seconds flat, holding the lube proudly in his hand.

He frantically removes the cap and drizzles some over three of his fingers, pushing Niall against the door, Niall open his legs in readiness and props one up one of the chairs.

Harry’s index finger slides into Niall quickly, Niall hissing at the intrusion first of all but then he’s begging Harry for another finger. Harry slides his second finger in and curls and searches inside Niall for that spot that will make Niall scream.

"FFUUUCCCKKKKK HARRRRYYY!!" There it is. Harry runs his fingers torturously against it again and again.

"Harry, enough, get in me!!" Niall groans into Harry’s ear and Harry moves quickly, grabbing the lube again and drizzling some into his hand and covering his dick with it. He lines himself up against Niall and pushes into him slowly.

Niall throws his head back against the door, his eyes are blown and there is sweat on his skin. Harry kisses his neck as he pushes in and he waits for Niall to get used to it. It doesn’t matter how many times Harry fucks Niall, he’s never going to get used to how tight he is and how it feels to be surrounded by him.

"Move Haz, move.." Niall pants and Harry does as he’s asked, moving so he’s almost all the way out and then slams back into Niall, causing an obscene moan to leave Niall’s mouth. He does it again and again, slamming into Niall’s prostate with every thrust. Niall’s hands are scratching into Harry’s back, leaving a mark and Niall will probably have bruises where Harry is holding his hips.

Niall feels the familiar coil and pants “Haz ‘m close, so close, FUCK!" He screams and moves his hands to push through Harry’s hair.

Harry starts to pump at Niall’s dick and Niall cums all over their t-shirts which, thinking about it, they probably should have removed. Harry follows seconds after and continues to pump into Niall through their orgasms. He pulls out and they both collapse on the floor, their knees weak. Harry reaches to plant a smacking kiss to Niall’s lips.

"I’m gonna keep feeling you up during meet and greets if this is what I get to do to you…" He smirks.

"Fuck off. Get up we need to find some clothes to wear." Niall responds standing up with unsteady legs, reaching out a hand to help Harry up.

Finding a new t shirt each is the easy part. It’s Harry’s hair that’s the problem. It’s literally sticking up on its end from where Niall has messed with it and it won’t move. Harry tries a couple of times to lay it down a bit bit shrugs when it doesn’t work and simply grabs one of his old shirts, finds some scissors in the kitchenette and rips some of the material away, tying the sleeves into a bandana around his head.

"You’re so fucking hot Harry, and you’ve got a fucking shirt tied round your head."

Harry shrugs, plants another kiss on Niall’s lips and mumbles “Happy 3 Years of the band…"

They get back to the boys just in time, everyone raising their eye brows as they walk in wearing different clothes. Harry makes it his mission to torture Niall on stage, grinding up against him during What Makes You Beautiful. As soon as they’re off the stage Niall’s hand is around Harry’s wrist and he’s dragging him behind him frantically again. 

Yes, Harry is definitely going to keep teasing Niall in public.


End file.
